


Shadows of the Past

by elvenmystery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenmystery/pseuds/elvenmystery
Summary: Among other miscellaneous entities bound in communion with the Force, and those not, there is one individual woven deeply into the fate of the extinction of Jedi that will aid to the cause of the First Order, unless she can get off her bloody - lonely, planet.





	

Drip... Splat. Drip... Splat. Drip... Splat.

I had never thought to myself before, a constant cycle of wet and cold could harshen my outlook on natures tears, but I hated rain now, quite simply hated it. The tree root under me was cold, damp, but dryer than most places I had come across in my three-year solitude.

I had believed this place would shelter me, keep me hidden, keep safe. And I was right. 

Too right.

If I had ever paid more attention in the ship maintenance course in flight school, I would not be stranded here today, in a place where the only inhabits had classified themselves as "hostiles", or at least in my book they were. Alas, even if I had tried to pass the maintenance course I doubt I would have; gears, number, and a zillion different part names had all flown over my head. Literally.

I had always watched the skies growing up, never caring for why the ships worked as they did as long as they worked. Blessed with ability but no brains.

I believed I could fly anything, but fixing things certainly wasn't my forte. Like my ship, my droids were cracked and useless, or at least I thought they were. Slamming random buttons never actually seemed to help anything, unless you were going for whole "temper tantrum" vibe, then it was a great stress relief.

If ever there was a day in which I would part ways with this planet, I would resolve to a colonized life amongst others who could fix things for me.

"How lucky was I, that that was just about to be my fate at the time?" I laughed aloud in the cold forest, believing then my fantasies of happily-ever-after would truly kill me before anything else.

I didn't like to call it insanity, merely happy fantasy. It made speaking to myself like that easier to accept, than the knowledge I was losing my mind.

"Meditate! That will make everything better!" At this point I was cackling to myself, and admitting (and accepting) I was hopeless. But hey, if you're hopeless you have nothing to lose! Right? Wrong!

You will lose your mind!

My own tears soon joined natures tears, and together we had an joyful pity party where I thought myself the funniest thing in the world, until I realized there was a ship flying overhead.

...What?


End file.
